themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
King Dedede
Origin King Dedede's origin is pretty unknown. Dedede himself is from Popstar/Dreamland but its very unclear if he was a orphan penguin or not. (Which may have contributed to his earlier actions.) Story King Dedede's past actions are questionable, being mainly just a somewhat jerk-somewhat-forced-friend to Kirby. The reason why he is even friends with Kirby in the first place is due to him accepting that he can’t win against him. He certainly isn’t a bad guy deep down and this shows when he soon was sent to Gensokyo. When he was there, he soon made friends with Rumi, Cirno, Daiyousei, Meiling, Patchouli, Koakuma, Sakuya and Remilia. Right after the incident was over, he talked to Remilia about things and soon discovered Flandre Scarlet, her chaotic sister. Sympathizing with Flandre, Dedede let her out of the place she was held captive, running through the Scarlet Devil Mansion to get her out of there as the two soon became fast friends. In Gensokyo, following all the other events he has appeared and done heroic stuff here and there making Dedede truly feel like he meant more to people than just a somewhat despised figure. This was also the place where he met one of his best friends, Dr. Robotnik. After the events were over, Gensokyo was still accessible thanks to Dr. Robotnik. Dedede settled in a new multiverse but with his past always coming to haunt him, he finally met people who he felt belonged with, being Yuyuko, Youmu, Seki, Kagerou, Willow, Alice and Tenshi. Over time, the king truly started to be happy, and this meant that he started to train for fighting which has now made him one of the strongest people in the multiverse to ride with the best. That's to say that while Dedede says that he is perfect, he really isn’t. He knows that nobody is perfect. The reason why he does this is because that while he may seem like all strength and no intelligence, he is quite knowledgeable about the past and the present and this is what made him better than Kirby, and the reason why he's so powerful is due to his willpower, his willpower shows other people that he is nothing to mess around with and nothing to underestimate. Attacks/Forms Dedede has a wide variety of attacks, and is always expanding. Some of his attacks are his hammer swings and smashes, simple punches, some uppercuts, faceplant tackle slide, suplexes, Short ranged missiles, Super Dedede Jump's (Jump-Slam technique), Inhale (which can shoot back out projectiles) Electric Shoot, Bazooka and jet hammer and a Short hammer spin. 2nd form: Masked Dedede Masked Dedede can do a lot more then normal Dedede, the mask is said to contain Ancient Power that only the king can use, making his Speed and Strength drastically increase allowing him to do a Extended Hammer Spin (with fire and electric), Electric/Fire Hammer swings and smashes, Electric/Fire suplexes, Upgraded jet hammer, Missiles, Flamethrower, Galvaknuckles which enhance his punches and uppercuts with electricity, Incredibly enhanced speed and strength. 3rd form: Rage Form While this form is used normally, without Dark Matter's influence it also adds little, but is strong. When Dedede throws his hammer at the enemy exploding onto them, Dedede will soon get smoke from his head and be more faster and deadlier. Allowing him to use explosive faceplant tackle, Rapid hammer slams, and a foward moving inhale (which can only shoot back out laser projectiles). 4th form: Possessed Form This is him under dark matter's influence, halfing his original forms moves and resorting to a slower but strong style, but his new moves include his stomach splitting open with black teeth used to chomp any enemies, his stomach opens with a eye in the middle firing out some averagely strong black projectiles and a Black Inhale (which only shoots back out explosive projectiles). Relations Willow Salix Willow and Dedede have been very close, and are actually in a relationship, with her being the king's precious lady. Yuyuko, Youmu, Sekibanki and Kagerou The four have been Dedede's closest friends and even helped him defend from kirby, Dedede is very grateful and wishes to protect them the best he can. Lumina Incandesce It is unknown if Lumina likes Dedede back, but Dedede treats her like a very close friend and wishes to help her whenever he needs to. Ness and Luigi It is heavily implied that Ness and Luigi are both his friends from Super Smash Bros Brawl's Story mode. Citrus/Orange the Inkling and Nuii For some reason, Dedede treats the two as a friend, but also in a father-like light. Dr. Robotnik Dedede and Dr. Robotnik have been the best of friends ever since they first met, treating eachother not only like best friends but a somewhat brotherly bond between them. Bowser and King K. Rool These two have been Dedede's best friends, but he tries the best to help them even if it makes out that he is on the wrong side. Yukari Yakumo Its unknown if Yukari likes Dedede, but Dedede adamantly respects her in what she does even if he doesn't agree with some of her actions. Rumi Spooks While Dedede jokes around that she is his "manager", Dedede feels like Rumi is one of his best friends and see's her more as a mother-like figure. Bandana Dee, Sailor Dee and Escargoon The three are Dedede's top minions who adamantly serve him, they also have a strong bond with the king. Papah Dedede The king's somewhat brother, as Dedede see's the other versions of himself as brothers. Shion Yorigami Dedede considers her as a friend, even though Shion is still scared of him so he tries to better himself to make himself be less threatening, for not only Shion, but others as well. Futaba Sakura For some odd reason, Futaba and Dedede seem to be close to one another as Futaba is his main line of knowledge of events, incidents and the such. Facts * The star rod is the only thing keeping Dedede from dying, so he is somewhat immortal. * For some odd reason, Dedede keeps watching Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. (mainly part 3 and 4) * Dedede's favorite games are Kirby Triple Deluxe, Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom and BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. * It's heavily implied that Dedede owns some of the land in the multiverse. __FORCETOC__ Category:Story Category:Origin Category:Relations Category:Characters Category:Attacks/Forms